The Daughter of Artemis A Satire
by TheSailorMoonFan2
Summary: A Self Insert Satire about Luna Moonfeather Way Anderson a 14 and half year old girl. While She and Her Dad were visting New York Everything Changes.
1. Disclaimer

A/N This is a Satire! Do not take this seriously! It is designed to poke fun at Mary Sues and Daughter Of Artemis Fics which is why it's OCxPercy

I had to make this disclaimer so people know it's intentionally terrible as a joke.

Luna Moonfeather Way Anderson's Name is a Parody of the Main Character from My Immortal

I also don't own PJO But I do own Luna Moonfeather Way Anderson and her Dad and all other OCs

I will update soon I am still working on Percy Jackson and the Cures so It will take a while

Until Then

Sincerely,

TheSailorMoonFan2


	2. Chapter One

A/N Hi Everyone! I am back with another Chapter of the Daughter of Artemis a Satire. In this Chapter We meet Luna Moonfeather Way Anderson

Legend

Italics-Narration

Italics and Bold-Thoughts

Itaics And Underlined -Ancient Greek

Chapter One

We're Going to New York!

_Hi, I'm Luna Moonfeather Way Anderson but you can call me just Luna it's easier to say and spell_

_I'm 14 and a Half. My Dad is Antonio Anderson _

_And My Mom that's a long Story I'm gonna explain just for fun_

_Before My Dad won the Lottery He was a hunter in the woods of Minnesota One day he met a woman and they fell in love. And Well I was born_

_But After I was born She left my dad. _

_Let's begin this story now._

Luna woke up as she checked the time on her alarm clock.

"Oh My God! It's 8AM I'm gonna be late for school!" Luna said as she tried to get changed

_I have Silver Eyes but I wear contacts to make them look blue and not for vision. Also I have ADHD and Dyslexia. _

As Luna ran down the stairs A 13 year old Boy with Brown Hair began to talk to her

"Hey Luns. Late for School Again." He said

_That is Blake My Dad Married His Mom And so we're Stepsiblings _

"Don't Call Me Lun!" Luna said

(Time Skip to After School complete with Time Card)

_After School Dad announced That Him,Me and Blake were going to New York._

_About the Late Thing I got no repercussions what so ever I'm Perfect anyway_.

Blake who was excited said "That's Pretty Cool!"

"And we will be taking a bus." Dad said

"But That would take like 3 Hours" Blake responded

"Your Mom And I have already rented the Bus for this trip." Dad responded

A/N that's It for now. The Next Chapter they will arrive in New York.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N Hi Everyone! Here's another chapter of The Daughter of Artemis a Satire. I will give a bit of a warning this is the part of the fic where the T rating is activated

AKA There is swearing during and after this point!

If you don't want swearing please leave this Fic

You have been warned.

Chapter Two

New York.

_Dad was driving the Bus while Me and Blake sat in the seats_

"Lun. Should we play the license plate game" Blake said

"Yeah. If we didn't this trip would be boring." Luna Said

_Don't Ask why can't we use our Phones Dad Smashed our phones with a sledgehammer before we entered the bus I don't know why he did it though._

_We found license plates from California and Even Ontario Canada which made me wonder how long those Canadians took to get here._

"Look! That License Plate says Damn." Blake said in Luna's ear so Dad wouldn't hear him swear

_We do swear but not that commonly._

(Time Skip)

After Dad checked them In Luna and Blake were in their Room

"I'm wondering why Dad smashed our phones." Luna Said

"Yeah. It's kinda of weird and I'm wondering how long he had the sledgehammer." Blake said

"I'm gonna go out for a stroll" Luna said

"Okay Lun!" Blake called out

"I told you a million times do not call me Lun!" Luna said angrily

_Well I saw something crazy on the stroll_

_I saw a boy with a sword running from a creature of unimaginable horror_

"_**Am I going crazy?**" Luna Thought _

_I may or may not fell in love with the boy but would I reveal that now _

(Time Skip)

Luna walked into the hotel room and began to speak

"Blake. Is it normal to see a Boy holding a sword fighting a monster?" She Asked

"That doesn't feel normal at all Lun." Blake said

"Especially if we see the boy" Luna responded


	4. Not a Real Chaptsr

A/N this isn't a real chapter jus t me explaining that a TV Tropes page has been made for this fic and such.

I may make a PJO reacts to this fic where Percy and the demigods react to this.

And also

**Lifeofroos:****It is..to good for satire? Like it is pretty terrible but the text is to good to be a satire on fanfics Use more action when Luna destroys entire armies on her** **own**

Okay! I will add more spelling errors My Spelling Correction Senses got me with that. Sorry!

I have decided to explain Luna's Appearance

Luna has Rainbow Hair and Sliver Eyes She typically wears a light blue hoodie and blue high heels She never falls in She wears light pink lipstick


	5. Chapter Three

A/N Hi Everyone This is Chapter Three of The Daughter of Artemis a Satire. I have added more spelling errors to make this a better satire

Chapter Three

The Dream.

(Time Skip)

_Okay I know this isn't easy But I had the weirdest dream _

_No. It didn't involve a secy dream guy _

_I really wish it did. It was a voice telling me Me and Blake were in Danger_

Luna asked "Like What?"

The Voice repeated it's message

"Seriously. It's trying to bug me!" Luna yelled

Random symbols flew around Luna as she woke up

"That was a pretty weird dream." She mumbles to herself

A/N this is a short chapter as it's just a dream sequence it was meant to be short anyway


End file.
